Antes de ella
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Aclaraciones dentro. Son una pequeña reflexión de Edward acerca de lo que significa Bella para él y todo lo que ha cambiado en su vida desde su llegada. "Lo que antes era finito se volvió infinito y lo ilimitado se limitó"


Antes de ella

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

N/a: este pequeño fic indefinido está especialmente dedicado a un muy querido amigo mío. Él comprende que a veces llega la inspiración de momento y una tiene que escribir aunque la vida se le valla en ello. Espero que le guste y que me de su opinión como siempre.

En realidad aún no decido de qué será este One-short, pero pronto veré y pondré nombres. Aunque la verdad me dará mucha pena porque me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado.

Pero en fin. Solo una advertencia más.

Si alguien tiene problemas con el azúcar mejor que no lea. Puede que luego me manden a la cárcel por homicidio imprudente.

Sin más que decirles o comentarles, espero que les guste.

Nos leemos luego.

Atte.: Tommy

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Único.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Todo cambió en un solo instante. Mi vida dio un vuelco tan grande después de conocerla. Su sonrisa cálida y sus mejillas sonrojadas hicieron mella en mi existencia con tan solo mirarlas una sola vez.

Lo que antes era finito se volvió infinito y lo ilimitado se limitó.

Mi supuesta vida se medía en siglos antes de ella. Cuando llegó, iluminando todo a su paso, se midió en segundos… a lo mejor en menos que eso. Cada instante era importante. Pasar a su lado cada experiencia era especial y mirarla por largo tiempo hacía que lo que era tan fugaz pareciera eterno.

Así… mi vida se midió en segundos.

Antes de ella, yo amaba. Mi familia era lo más importante para mí. Demostraba afecto y lo recibía en la justa medida necesaria. Esa medida dejó de existir cuando llegó.

Las manos no me eran suficientes para entregarle mi cariño, mi amor incondicional. Las palabras "Te amo" se quedaron cortas para expresar tantos sentimientos. El yo que decía "te quiero" dejó de existir. Comprendí que amaba a mi familia, pero lo que sentía por ella era superior al amar.

Los kilos son un buen sistema de medida, pero para poder medir lo que siento por ella necesito más que toneladas.

Así… mi amor pasó a ser más fuerte que las palabras.

Antes de su sonrisa, tan cálida y radiante como el sol al alba, yo estaba en la más luminosa de las oscuridades. Veía a mi alrededor con la suficiente nitidez para ser medianamente feliz y estar satisfecho con mi vida. Hoy se que no podría jamás volver a vivir así, por muy cálida que fuese aquella penumbra. Porque ella volvió lo apenas iluminado en un universo lleno de luces. Pasó a mi lado y se convirtió en el sol en torno al cual gravito y existo. Más puro que cualquier estrella y más luminoso que cualquier llama…

Porque así… mi universo se volvió más grande.

Pude ver lo que antes no veía. Vislumbre los horizontes que mi penumbra no me había dejado alcanzar. Aprecié el mundo como nunca antes lo había hecho y supe que aquellas imágenes vividas a su lado jamás se escaparían de mi memoria.

Mi mundo se volvió más bello.

Y toda mi existencia cambió en un solo instante. Mi mente calculadora no pudo predecir su llegada ni estudiar su pensar, porque ella era inesperada.

Me hizo amar, rebasar los límites y superarme a mi mismo.

Cambió mi lienzo prestado por un mundo que pintar.

Hizo desaparecer las viejas notas y comenzamos juntos una nueva melodía.

Porque mi vida comenzó el día en que ella llegó.

Antes de su sonrisa, mi vida era eterna, mi amor suficiente, mi universo mediocre y mi mundo limitado. Ahora que la tengo, mi vida ya no es ilimitada, porque el día en que ella se valla nada volverá a ser igual. Ahora que mi amor es infinito no podrá volver a ser suficiente. Como he visto al fin el mundo iluminado por un sol resplandeciente, en un futuro las solas estrellas que me daban calor en el pasado no lograrán hacer llegar su luz hasta mis ojos. Y al haber visto la belleza de las cosas a su lado, no creo que puedan volver a ser tan bellas si ella no está.

Pero mi soledad futura habrá valido la pena por solo haberla conocido.


End file.
